


Weekend

by spire_cx



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spire_cx/pseuds/spire_cx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not Sunggyu's fault he has sensitive nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this seoulfulness prompt](http://seoulfulness.livejournal.com/1220.html?thread=46788).

Dongwoo giggles in Sunggyu's ear.

 _Giggles_.

"You like it when he does that?" he asks, his voice low and raw with awe, desire, fondness, and affection. "I like it when he does that too."

On cue, Hoya presses the tip of his tongue into the slit of Sunggyu's cock while pressing his lips down the length, and despite everything in his head telling him to stay silent, Sunggyu whines: a long, high, pitiful sound as his stomach twists and his heart leaps and everything inside him goes to pieces in pleasure.

He can _feel_ Hoya smiling as he swallows him again, taking him until the thick head of his cock bumps against the back of his throat. Sunggyu wants to be insulted, but really, given the current situation, he's finding it a little difficult.

He tries to think through the fog of sensation how this even fucking _happened_. He was in Dongwoo's lap on the couch, nestled between his legs, quietly taking selcas as the three of them sat through a boring movie; somehow, Dongwoo's hands found their way to his chest, moving first over the swell of his pectorals and then, harder and more pointedly, against his nipples. Perhaps Dongwoo hadn't meant anything by it, but Sunggyu couldn't help it: like a switch had been flipped inside him, his cock surged, his body was electrified, and he went to putty in Dongwoo's hands, moaning and keening embarrassingly under his graceful fingers. It wasn't his fault he was so sensitive and so, so sexually deprived, but Dongwoo was definitely to blame for not just stopping while he was ahead. No. Instead, he made an inquisitive, intrigued noise and rubbed harder, tweaking and pinching at Sunggyu's nipples and turning him into a moaning, whimpering mess in his arms. 

Sunggyu's protests and halfhearted attempts to peel away Dongwoo's deft hands were for naught, and when he turned to Hoya for help, he found only that trademark Howon smirk—crooked, dangerous, suggestive. Sunggyu's traitorous cock went rock-hard, and the rest was history.

And now they're here. Dongwoo has pulled Sunggyu's shirt up to his armpits, and is running his hands over his chest, his ribs, the clenching muscles of his stomach as Sunggyu steels himself against the urge to fuck up into Hoya's mouth.

"You should have told me you were so frustrated, hyung. You can come to me any time, you know," Dongwoo says, and his voice is so relaxed, so _casual_ , like they're talking about a cup of fucking coffee, it makes Sunggyu want to turn around and smack him. "Howon does."

"Ah, seriously, you guys—" he begins, but is cut off by Dongwoo's questing hands, brushing over his nipples, sending shocks of black pleasure coursing through his body like lightning. He lets out an embarrassing whine, and Dongwoo laughs again. Hoya smiles, hums, and swallows around his length.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Dongwoo asks. Hoya does something with his tongue, swirling it around the head of Sunggyu's cock, and all ability to speak, think, _breathe_ , drains from his body.

"Doesn't it?" Dongwoo repeats, whispering into the shell of Sunggyu's ear.

"Yes," he chokes.

Hoya's mouth is fucking heavenly— _heavenly_ , wet and warm and perfect, and his hands are wide and strong and reassuring on Sunggyu's hips, holding him down. It's so different but so good; it's been so long, and fuck if Hoya doesn't know what he's doing. He never, ever, not in a million years would have pinned Hoya as the type to be so skilled at sucking dick, but wow, he's not about to complain.

Hoya picks up the pace, bobbing up and down quickly, Sunggyu's cock now making obscene noises as it slides in and out of his red, glistening lips. Behind him, Dongwoo makes a low noise of appreciation. His fingers, long and narrow and expert, close around Sunggyu's nipples. And Sunggyu hates it, he hates not being able to control it, but god does it feel good when Dongwoo squeezes and pure pleasure crackles down his limbs, sparking and tingling across his skin.

"Dongwoo," he gasps, "that—"

But again, Dongwoo stops the words in Sunggyu's throat when he closes his mouth around his earlobe, sucking it between his pillowy lips, and squeezes harder, harder, applying more and more pressure to Sunggyu's already-abused nipples.

Sunggyu moans, curses, because fuck, fuck, fuck, Dongwoo's breath is hot and wet in his ear and Hoya's tongue is moving sinfully around his cock and he can feel everything inside him winding up, the pain deep and dark and irrepressible as he's dragged to the edge of orgasm.

Hoya chooses this moment to take a deep breath and swallow Sunggyu's cock all the way, and it's like being submerged in warm, sweet water, as waves of dizzying desire wash over him. Dongwoo bites his ear, groans, and shifts in place behind him—Sunggyu feels the long, hard shape of Dongwoo's cock pressing against his ass.

"Dongwoo," he gasps, "guys," and he wants to say more, but he can't find the words, as Dongwoo is grinding now against him, rubbing his cock against him through his jeans, and Sunggyu is absolutely paralyzed by desperate want.

That's when he notices that one of Hoya's hands has disappeared from view, and behind the wet sounds of his cock in Hoya's mouth Sunggyu can hear the unmistakable rustle of hands moving against denim as Hoya jerks himself off through his jeans.

It's too much. Sunggyu throws his head back onto Dongwoo's shoulder; Dongwoo's fingers tighten on his nipples. He can't help himself from fucking up into Hoya's mouth, and Hoya has abandoned all efforts at stopping him, moving now in enthusiastic tandem with Sunggyu's hips in a desperate, bruising rhythm.

"Howon," Sunggyu chokes, "stop, I'm going to come, I—"

"Come, hyung," Dongwoo whispers, voice low, lips ghosting over Sunggyu's ear. "Give it to him. He wants it. Come on."

Hoya moans, and Dongwoo takes his nipples and _twists_ , and Sunggyu makes a sound unlike any he's ever made in his life as orgasm crashes over him, massive and blinding, racking his body with spasms as he fills up Hoya's perfect mouth with his come.

It seems to go on forever, wave after wave of sensation, receding only gradually, like a tide easing out in the evening. When Sunggyu surfaces from the white fog of climax, Hoya is still kneeling between his legs, sagging, looking down at his lap and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Did..." Sunggyu begins, voice still shaky, "did you come?"

Hoya looks up and glares at him, an uncharacteristic blush blooming across his cheeks. Dongwoo laughs. "Of course he came," he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the fucking world. Of _course_ Howon came while Sunggyu was shooting in his mouth. Duh?

"Ah," Sunggyu says, wits returning like a rush of cold air over his body, "ah, that was..."

He doesn't finish his sentence. Dongwoo is giggling again, laughing into Sunggyu's hair, and Sunggyu heaves a long-suffering sigh.

"It was pretty good," Dongwoo says. "But now it's my turn."


End file.
